Random Messed up scipt fiction!
by Professor Sage
Summary: Uh.. just messed up script, that's all.. Nothing special.. xD Keyword: Random. Read at own risk.Oneshot. xD T just to be safe...


Sage: Random ficcy, made for **Illusion Maiden. **Oneshots for **Healing Wind, and Kratos Wilder** shall be up soon too! n-n if you want me to make you ficcylet, just review and say so.. kay? xD heh heh although, you give me pairing, unless it's boyxboy or girlxgirl.

Kratos: oo **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, although she is obssessed with playing Kingdom Hearts.**

Sage: xD yeah.. hope you like this.. thing..!I just messed up the script.. xD

_

* * *

Once upon a time.. _

_There existed a giant tree.._

_but I really bet you already knew that.._

_Anyways._

_That was the source of.. something. But you don't know what._

_A war however, oh yeah. The cause was really stupid. Anyways,_

_Caused this tree to, you guessed it, wither away._

_Grieving over the loss, the goddess Martel disappeared,_

_unto.._

_THE HEAVENS._

_Blah Blah Blah.._

_BLAH BLAH yadda yadda.._

_And that, marked the regeneration, of the.._

_WORLD._

" Lloyd Irving, wake up!" A voice yelled. " Lloyd!"

A kid with funkeh lookin' hair got something thrown at him by the teacher, why you might ask?

BECAUSE HE WAS SLEEPING IN CLASS. IT IS SOMETHING YOU.DO.NOT.DO. Unless it's boring, then you fall asleep. And in the real world, teachers can't throw stuff at you.

Anyways, the lesson went on and Raine left blah blah

_Heading to Triet.._

" Um. Mister Kratos?" Colette said, the funky auburn haired uh..Mercenary turned his head to her. " I'm bored, and hungry, and it's too hot! We woke up to early, my head hurts, I hate being blonde!". Colette tripped, getting a mouthful of sand.

" Chosen, if you want to not be so bored.. we should head to the.." Kratos stopped, why? Because Raine was jumping up and down.

" Ruins are SOOOSOSOSOSOSOOOO AWESOME! They are.. THE BEST in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD! I LOVE THEM! A LOT! AND AND.. I WANNA SEE MORE!" Raine cried, spinning and jumping up and down. Colette started crying saying she missed her pink and yellow teddy bear.

_Before you kill Zelos.._

" YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to us!" Lloyd yelled. He likes the word bastard.

" Because I just can. Besides, you like HIM more better." Zelos said, turning around.

" YOU PERVERT!" Sheena yelled, and threw a piece of paper at him, but it went to the ground.

" Fantastic!" Raine cried, and researched how that happened, why? Because SHE CAN.

" Come Colette, to a better world.." Pronyma said, motioning her over.

" No!" Colette cried, tripping, and fell down in the.. bottomless thing of bodies swirling around. Y'know, they must collide at the top. Because they can't just.. Disappear.

" Colette!" Lloyd cried, hanging over the edge. " I LOVE YOU!".

" I'll save her!" Regal yelled, and jumped in after her, why? BECAUSE I SAID SO.

_Duel with Kratos.._

" I'm not gonna hold back this time Lloyd, so.. yeah. Have lots of gels, and remember what I taught you." Kratos said, really fast.

" I know, I won't either, and, your acting like a mom. DAD." Lloyd said, flustered, he jumped forward and started smacking his father like crazy with what? None other then.. PAPER FANS.

Soon, Kratos fell, and released the seal. Finally, Origin gave up, not wanting to be pwned by a deck brush, money bags, paper fans, and.. some sparkly multi-colored kendama.

" Dad! Say hi to mother for me!" Lloyd yelled.

" Idiot, he's not going to die.." Yuan hissed.

" Oh.".

" Um, Lloyd, can I join you?" Kratos asked, Raine went all giddy.

" I wanna research your wings, and Colette's and Yuan's! How can they be so different colored!" Raine cried.

" .. On second thought.. maybe not.".

The end..

" I am Martel!" A women said.

" Mar..tel..? What's a Martel?" Lloyd asked.

" It's the holy goddess." Colette said.

" I'm Mana." Martel said.

" Wait.. I thought you were Martel? Are you Mithos' sister? I'm hungry." Lloyd said.

" I AM Martel. And I need to go to the bathroom. Y'know, I'm not Mithos' sister.. their both dead.." Martel explained.

" Oh, but you said you were Mana!" Colette said.

" I am! And I'm also the great seed! Now name this tree on behalf of the world." Martel yelled, annoyed.

" OKAY! I'll name this tree...".


End file.
